1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head moving type electric razor, and more particularly, to a head moving type electric razor in which a swing head and a head support can be separated more easily from a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electric razors are classified into a trimmer type electric razor designed to shave the beard with a reciprocating trimmer, and a rotary type electric razor designed to shave the beard with a rotating razor blade. More particularly, in the trimmer type electric razor, the trimmer is operated by a device that converts rotating motion energy generated from a motor into rectilinear reciprocating motion energy, so as to cut the beard introduced into the razor through the mesh of a screen installed to a razor head.
Recently, a head moving type electric razor has been developed and used. The head moving type electric razor employs a swing head adapted to rotate along the curved contours of the face and allows a user to smoothly perform a shaving operation while keeping his wrist in a stationary state.
However, the above described conventional head moving type electric razor has a problem in that the swing head cannot be separated from a housing. This makes it difficult to clearly remove cut beard, etc. remained inside the head, thus leaving the electric razor in an insanitary state. Also, the conventional head moving type electric razor suffers from a complicated product structure because it requires a careful attention in the waterproofing of a product in order to prevent invasion of water into the housing during the washing of the electric razor. Furthermore, it has been found that a waterproof structure employed in the above described type of electric razor tends to be damaged after being used for a long time, thus causing a breakdown of the electric razor due to the invasion of water.